Worse fic
by Not Just a Nerd
Summary: Justin and Alex compete over who can write the worse jalex fic, giving birth to two horrible horrors in the world of bad writing.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own wowp.**

**A/N: it is not intended to demean or mock anyone in particular. So just read it in good nature/spirit without taking any offense, please :) no flames please. Everyone's talented, and I respect you all :) I would hate myself if I hurt anyone.  
**

* * *

Worse fic

"What are you doing with my laptop?" Justin shrieked, bursting into his room and finding his annoying little sister there, typing away at his laptop, without his permission.

"I'm writing a fic." She replied non-chalantly.

He scoffed. "Please, Alex, I'm begging you, don't do this. The world already has its share of bad writers."

She narrowed her eyes and glared at him, and then the idea hit her. She smiled deviously at him, ready to manipulate. "Oh, you mean I'm better than you in writing bad fics?"

He scoffed again. "Wha-Psh-Nah… I can totally write worse fics than you if I want."

"Okay. Then prove it." She challenged.

He thought for a moment. If he backed out, he would have to endure a lifetime of teasing and taunting and who knows what else. "You're on… what's the topic gonna be?"

She grinned deviously. "Us."

"W-what?"

"Write a jalex fic."

"Ew! Alex, that's not-"

"Chicken. Pack, pack, packao."

He groaned outwardly. "I can't _believe_ I'm about to say this, but…Okay."

"Okay."

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

**

* * *

7 days later, this was the fic Justin came up with: **

_Alex looked at the mirror and put on her red shirt and matching leggings which she had bought From harper and they were really cute and matching all the boys liked them. Alex_

_Looked around and came downstairs and saw her parents talking to some old man who had a beard and a moustache. He looked scary. Alex thinks. _

"_We have to tell her someday Jerry." Her mother says._

"_How will we?" her father asked. "tell me what_

_daddy?" alex asks her father. _

"_Alex you're adopted." Her mother said. "we didn't want to tell you honey because we love you like our child."_

"_What! I'm adopted! No! how could you nto tell me!' alex yelled at her parents and tehn runs out of her_

_room into the outside and started crying the looking at the stars. _

"_Alex." Justin comes behind her and said. "don't be sad, princess. Now I can tell you somthing finally. I love you alex."_

"_What! You can't love me! I'm yoru suister freak." Alex hsirks._

"_But I love you/." Justin insisted. "and u r not my reel sis. Come on lexi. We can make this happen lexi. Mom and dad dotn have to know. And we will not anyone. We will be fine promise. _

_Please."_

"_I love you too justin." Alex smiled and they went home happily holding hands and livced happily ever after. _

* * *

Justin finished reading this fiction, and looked at Alex with a smug grin. "I made all the characters totally OOC, switched back and forth between tenses, messed up the spellings, didn't give proper punctuations or proper paragraph starting, and didn't give any thoughts and emotions of the characters at all. Try and top that."

Alex scoffed. "I will."

Justin licked his lips. "I'm not nervous, Alex." he said in a squeaky tone.

Alex grinned. "I didn't say you were, but thank you Justin."

**

* * *

And this is the fic that Alex came up with **

_I took Justin to the club. He was wearing a ripped jeans and t-shirt with one of those mickey mouse logos you know he looked hot but I can't tell him that I was wearing a cute pink skirt with a corset top and my knew high leggings because he said he _

_Loved it and I was dancing with him having fun when he got me a drink. we drank and then I am drunk so I can't walk and he takes me home. I take her hand and he takes me to my room._

_I say. "thank you Justin." And kiss him and then he kissed me back and we tumble into my bed and we do that thing wink wink you know._

_I wake up in the morning and found that Justin was sleeping beside me. "I love you Justin." I whisper. "I love you too alex." he whsipeerd abck and then he sat up and he started crying. Oh my gosh alex what will happen now what if you get pregnant. What if mom and dad find out."_

"_relax Justin nothing will happen. I tell him, "I'm on pills and we will make it. I promise. I love you. Please."_

"_I love you too." He says and then he starts making out with me again and I giggle and we fall asleep in my bed._

* * *

Alex smirked victoriously. "My fic was totally worse than yours."

Justin dismissed her with a wave of his hand. "Nah. Please. Mine was way worse. The adoption cliché is much over-used than the pregnant one."

"Fine." Alex put aside the laptop. "Let's put it on the internet and let people judge it."

**

* * *

(A/N: So guys, tell me? Whose fic is worse? Did you enjoy reading this? I basically did this to see how worse I can right. LOL. Review please!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Again, this isn't meant to mock anyone, so please don't take offense. I've written enough bad articles myself (AS ALSO PROVED BY MY HORRIBLE GRADE) Also, I do not have ANYTHING against ANY people I mention, so fans PLEASE don't take offense. Enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 2: The battle of OOC fics!**

This time, they decided that the challenge would be to make each other OOC and deviate away from the theme all the time, giving unnecessary details. Now how hard can that be?

"Making you less boring", Alex wondered out loud, eyeing Justin from head to toe, observing him seriously, "That would be the sixth wonder of the world."

"You mean eighth", he corrected automatically; He strongly disagreed with her opinion- he was not boring- but that was another conversation.

She grinned. "See what I mean?"

* * *

After a week's rigorous work, this is what Alex came up with:

_Justin was visiting Juliet in her house. Juliet was a like a Barbie doll, only with sharp fangs. Plus she was way older than Barbie. And she was evil. She wanted to kill all the people who liked pumpkins, because vampires hated pumpkins. Justin liked pumpkin pie. Justin told her that when he was nine, his grandma had made it for him. That was the first time. Then Alex ate it all next time. She hated it. Then Justin became the only one in the Russo house who liked pumpkins. And so Juliet wanted to kill him. She had this hot black dress that she was wearing. _

"_Hey babe, what's up?" Juliet smiled and wrapped her arms around him. Justin pulled her close, groped her hips and started kissing down her throat. _

"TIME OUT," Justin interrupted with urgency, his face was red with embarrassment. "If this is a smut about me and Juliet, then I don't wanna hear it! Not from my little sister!"

Alex gasped. "You know the word smut?" Before he could speak again, she continued reading.

_Juliet giggled, and started kissing down his throat too. That's when she bit him and drank his blood. She smiled and wiped her lips. Her lips were usually pink, but now they were red. The red color was because of the blood, by the way. Not some sort of lipstick. She loved lipsticks though. She had around 21100 of them. And also 1889 pair of shoes and 17374 dresses. She was rich. _

"_Oh my good what did you do?" Justin panicked, pulling away from her. "You fucking bitch! You made me a vampire!" his face changed. His fangs began to show up. "Now I'll make you pay for it!"_

"_Justin please don't" Juliet backed away from him, but her back hit the wall. Justin put his fangs on her throat and began drinking up her blood. He drank all her blood till she died. Then he hid her body in an old abandoned house and came back home. That's when he saw his sister. His sister was a sixteen year old sweet and innocent girl who was liked by everyone she ever met and she liked everyone too, she made friends with all the people around her and read stories to babies and old people and loved to hang out with her family. She was wearing a low-cut throat. He could see her neck. "Hey Alex?" he greeted, smacking her on the rear._

"_Oh, hey, Justin," Alex smiled sweetly at him, "What's up?" _

"_This", he said, and he began drinking up her blood._

"_Justin, please, I'm your sister", she pleaded, but after a while, it felt good. She moaned and let him drink her blood. When he had had enough, he kissed her. "You're so hot…"_

_She smiled shyly. "Thanks…."_

"That's it?" he asked incredulously.

"Not only is that OOC, but it's absurd too! It's ridiculous!" Alex boasted. Honestly? Writing was just as boring as reading, and being in character in real life, she wasn't going to spend her precious time on it. "It doesn't even have a proper story-line or ending. And I made you a vampire! That's like, the most over-used thing right now. Everyone's crazy about vampires. Well, everyone's crazy about Justin Bieber more these days, but that's another thing."

"How's that another thing?" Justin asked curiously.

"It just is!" she snapped, without any logic. When he still looked confused, she rolled her eyes. "It's a teenage girl thing, you won't understand, okay?" He still looked lost, so she groaned. "Fine, I don't understand it either! First they were crazy about these Jonas brothers and then suddenly Bieber is the new big thing! Do you know how confusing it is when I see JB in tweets? I don't what who they are talking about!... But whatever! The point is, I totally wrote the worse fic!"

Justin huffed. "Wait till you hear mine!"

"As if I wanna hear yours", she mumbled under her breath.

He ignored her and began reading, "Here it goes…"

_Alex was sitting on the balcony, crying. "What's wrong Lexie?" Justin hugged her tightly. She sniffled. But she loved it when he called her Lexie. That was her favorite nickname since she was three years old. "I am feeling sad. Riley broke up with me." _

"_Awww, don't cry. You cry all the time." He started patting her back. She was so fragile. One time she cried because she lost her favorite book. She loved reading books. She read about sweet romances and old love stories set in eighteenth century. She rarely watched TV and never tormented her brothers. She was a good girl. _

"Wait," she interrupted. "You made me sensitive?"

"Yep".

"That's the best you could come up with? Really?" she asked incredulously.

He huffed. "I also made you nice and sweet! Hear it out first before you make fun of it!"

_He smiled at her. I will be back. Then he went out and he beat Riley up. Riley was always scared of him because of his muscles and his reputation. Riley ran away with a broken nose. Then he came back and sat down with Alex again. she was still crying, only watching the sky now. "Wanna go and help the poor kids?" _

"_Sure" she smiled sweetly. Her home work was already done and she knew she was getting an A. "Can I get you something to drink first Justin? Can I make you a coffee?"  
_

"_Sure" he smiled sweetly, and waited for her to come back. She was always so loving. _

Justin looked up at her questioningly. She was wide-eyed. That was the end? Wait, what was the beginning again? And the plot?Gosh his story didn't even make ANY sense!

"Too short", she commented lazily. Why did she spend so much time on her fic again? That's two hours wasted on not watching Desperate Housewives. Damn!

Justin scoffed. "Isn't that _exactly _the problem with most bad fics? Or songs?"

"Nah-uh, most bad songs are too long actually. " Alex protested. "Take frid- Whatever. Put it up on the internet already!"

* * *

**A/N: so I made up another part since you liked the first part so much. Hope you liked it. I don't really expect anything from my writing anymore, apparently I'll never be good enough :| Do you want another part?  
**


End file.
